The Girl Next Door
by vivvonline
Summary: Kendall has everything what a teenage boy could ask for: wordlwide fame, million fans, money, sucsess, 3 best friend…exept for one thing...love. Let's see what happens when an ordinary girl comes into his life, like being his brand new neighbour. How their realationship is gonna last? Read and find out!
1. Chapter 1

The Girl Next Door

Chapter 1

**Summary**: Kendall Schmidt has everything what a teenage boy could ask for: wordlwide fame, milloin fans, money, sucsess, 3 best friend…exept for one thing...love. Let's see what happens when an ordinary girl comes into his life, like being his brand new neighbour. How their realationship is gonna last? Read and find out!

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Big Time Rush, only the OC characters.

**Kendall's POV**

Oooh, I can't belive this. It's starting again…my alarm clock is driving me crazy!

"C'mon it is 6 am." I said it to my pillow.

We finished the third season of our show, our big summer tour ended about three months ago, and now my vacation is over… AGAIN! Yeah it can be very tiring being a popstar, but actually, I'm enjoying this life!

I hit the alarm clock with my pillow, and I got out of my confortable bed. I got dressed, and then went to the kithen. Now I'm just staring out of the window and thinking about my life…I'm lucky actually…I have 3 best friends…I have the best job in the world…but I'm a bit lonely. I hadn't had a girlfriend since like forever! I quickly drank my coffee, and then I rushed out of my house, cause I was a bit late. At that moment when I got into my car, my phone was vibrating in my pocket. I put it out and saw the screen…Carlos…

"Hey! Wazzup?" I answered the phone.

"Hey dude! Where are you?"

"I'm on my way Carlos..."

"Hey hurry up! We're shooting the 4th season of big time rush! WOOHOO!"

"Ahh don't shout..I'm going. See ya' there!"

"See ya!"

Yeah, Carlos is the most excited one from all of us, beacause his favourite part of being in the band is shooting. Okay..I have to admit, I like shooting the new seasons  
too, but come ooon…it's so damn early! After three months doing almost nothing just laying on my bed and sleeping, the busy life is starting again. But who cares..I love this part too! I just started my car, and made my way straight to the studio.

**Kate's POV**

Here I am…I did it! I'm standing in the middle of the LAX airport cause'...yeah I'm a bit lost okay?! After 15 minutes of going in the same direction, I finally found the baggage reclaim. Thanks God! Oh before I forget, I have to call my parents. I put out my phone from my little handbag and dialed my dad's number.

"Oh my God sweetheart! We were so worried about you..Are you okay? How was your flight? Have you found all your stuff already?" My mom answered the phone, just as usual.

"Whoa whoa slow down mom.. I'm here and everything went…ummm…absoulutely well…yeah!" As you can think I lied to her. I can't tell her that I got lost in that minute I got off the plane…wow this is so emberassing.

"Oh honey we miss you a lot! Everyone…me, daddy, your sisters, grandma, grandpa…" I just had to cut her off because if I don't, she would talk and talk and talk more and more and more.

"I know mom, I miss you, and the whole family too. But sorry I have to go..you know, moving into my own house is a hard thing to do..ooooh..I'm so excited." Yeah I think I probably screamed it out loud or something, beacause the whole airport was staring at me at that moment..

"Oh my little daughter just grown up! We're so proud of you sweetie! Now go..and start your new life..in LA…which is so far from us…"

"Mom..Don't cry..I'll call you every day…I promise! But now I really have to go!"

"Okay. We love you sweetheart! Take care!"

"I love you all too. Bye!" I hung up.

Okaay, so now all I need to do is finding the exit sign. Where are you? Oh there it is…LA i'm coming!

Next step: finding the car my parents rent to me …chek! And there was my car.

„Well it is not as bad as I thought it's gonna be …I actually like it!"

I got into my new car, and called the company wich helps me with moving in, furniture and things like that..I told them that I'll be at home at least at 2 pm. Now it's 12: 34 am so I don't even have to hurry.

**Kendall's POV**

(on the set)

"Guys! We have to shoot three more scenes today and then you're free!" Our director said.

"Oooh YES!" We said it together.

We were in the green room, sitting on the couch and eating some fruit.

"Hey guys…are you planning something for tonight?" I asked the others.

"Umm..not really." Said James.

"Me neither." Said Carlos.

"Nope." Said Logan.

"You wanna come and have a little barbecue at my place tonight?" I asked them.

"Sound like fun!" The others said.

"Awesome."

"Hey guys next scene in 3 minutes. Get ready!" Said our producer.

Yaaaaay! Let's go get back to work.

**Kate's POV**

Uh I'm a bit late. I must call the company that I'm gonna be late.

"Wait…WHAT? Oh no this is not happening!"

I had to stop my car, because there was a huge line of cars in front of me, and they were not moving. A policeman walked up to me.

"Sorry maa'm but you can't go that way!"

"Why?...What happend?" I asked him with anger and worry in my voice.

"A big car accident."

"No problem I can turn…or not." I looked behing me…gosh I've never seen this much car before. LA traffic...crazy!

"Sorry but you have to stay here and wait until the cars can move again."

"Okay. Thank you."

I sat back into my car. Now I was a bit nervous.

"No problem I have my phone here! No no no no! Low battery? Are you Kidding me? Okay stay alive for one last phone call okaay?" I was really worried.

And this is when my phone just turned off. This can't be happening…

"OOOH HOW MUCH I LOVE YOU LOS ANGELES!" I shouted.

Now it is 3 pm and I'm still here halfway from my home….

**_3 hours later…._**

**Kendall's POV**

Wow..there is a big truck standing in front of the house next to mine. Yay! I finally got a neighbour. I gotta go and buy some things for the barbecue party tonight. I hope when I come back my new neighbour is gonna be here!

_**Another hour later….**_

This is strange…I left an hour ago and the neighbour is still not here. The employees of the 'moving in' company seems to be furious. Okay I'm gonna ask them what's going on…

I walked out of my house and went to ask the angry people..

"Hey…um...I live next door and I just want to know what's going on…"

"OOH WE WANT TO KNOW IT TOO" I can tell..they yelled at me soo loud.

"WE'RE HERE FOR ABOUT 5 HOURS NOW AND THAT STUPID CHIC IS GONE FROM THE WORLD. PLEASE TELL YOUR LITTLE NEW NEIGHBOUR THAT HER STUFF IS ON THE YARD AND ON THE STREET! DON'T FORGET TO TELL HER THAT SHE HAS TO FORGET ABOUT OUR HELP...FOREVER..….AAAAND BYE!" I was in a shock. How could they be so mean... and loud?!

They took her furnitures out of the truck and left it on the street in front of her house.

So all I know about my new neighbour that it's a girl. I'm curios…What is she's just my type?

The sun is about to go down now and the guys are about to arrive in every minute. Like I said they arrived a minute later.

"Hey Kendall!" they said.

"What happend here?" Logan asked me curiously.

"Huh..this bed is so confortable." James said. I turned my head and saw James laying om my unknown neighbours bed…in front of the house.

"What are you doing dude?! Get out of that bed!" I said to him, while laughing a bit.

"Cold you please tell us what happened?" Carlos asked.

"Well I don't really know what is happening…but go inside, I'll tell you what I know."

I quickly told the guys what just happend earlier, after that, I had to left them there. I went back to the street, because I wanted to make sure that nobody steals my new neighbours furniture! Hah' I'm a hero, or I just want to impress her...ahh...it doesn't matter.

**Kate's POV**

Finally…after waiting four hours, I can drive home. Jesus..it's dark outside. Well I'm really afraid about what's going to wait for me at home. Maybe they took away my things because of revenge or I don't know… I wish I was there right now, drinking a warm tea, and watching the stars. I wanted everything to be perfect, but now, I only can see the dark side...of everything.

I'm turning to my street…And there it is...

"Oh noo! No way!"

I was rushing out of my car. What I was seeing there was a real shok for me. My stuff were all around the house, my books were…everywhere! OMG!

I could't do anything, but sit down on the road next to my car. What I really didn't want to do today was crying, but a single tear rolled down on my cheek.

This whole day was a disaster. First getting lost at the airport, than the accident, my phone and this. I have no idea what I'm going to do. I was planning this day since I was fifteen. I exactly knew, that after graduation I wanna live in LA...it was the city of my dreams, and now…gosh I really don't know what to do.

I was crying there for a while, when I felt that someone just sat down next to me.

I looked up and saw a really cute guy with blonde hair and green eyes. He was so familiar to me, but at that moment I had no idea where I've met him before.

"Hey don't cry! I'm your new neighbour...I came to help you. I'm Kendall."

"Oh my Gog! Thank you very much!" I couldn't do anything but hug him.

After I realized what I've just done, I apologized.

"Sorry, I'm just so happy that someone is here next to me right now." Yeah I kinda blushed, like he just did. "Oh, I'm so impolite, I'm Kate." I smiled at him.

"Nice to meet you Kate." I coulnd't help but smile again.

"So, how are we taking those heavy furnitures into the house?" I asked him. I really felt happier after I met him. I don't know...there is something about this guy...he is so sweet and helpful...I like him.

He stood up and took my hand, so I could stand up too.

"Well you are lucky, cause I have some friends here right now and I think they could help us." He smiled at me. "Just wait for me here, I'm bringing them."

"Okay, I think I might open the door, so I'm probably going to be inside." I blushed again..ooh stop blushing already!"

**Kendall' POV**

I entered my house and sat down on the couch in the livivng room. God, she is so beautiful. And she isn't like the other girls I've met before. There is something special about her. She is so pretty and funny, nice and...

"BOOO!" I jumped up and turned around.

"Uh….I didn't even noticed you guys... haha...scared me! I said to them.

"Dude what was that for?" Carlos asked with a weird smile on his face.

"You should have seen your face while you were looking at her." Logan laughed.

"And yeah we watched the whole scene so don't say anything…we're going to help you…Romeo." said James. After his monologue everyone brust into a laughter…exept for me.

Am I really falling for this girl..after 10 minutes? We'll see.

"Okaay say no more..now come on!"

**Kate's POV**

I'm about to open the door of my new life. I'm excited, happy and confused.

Is that even possible that I have a crush on this guy after 10 minutes? We'll see.

I opened the door..wow..this house is fantastic. It's not too big and not too small…it's perfect. I quickly took a look at my own house and I was about to cry again, but I was interrupted by the doorbell ringing. I opened the door and there he stood, Kendall. Gosh his eyes are so beautiful…

I went to my yard where Kendall and his friends stood. It was dark outside so I could't see them so well. But I'm sure I know them from somewhere.

"Sorry can I have a question?" I asked them sheepishly. "Do I know you guys? If yes, I'm sorry but you know, I'm a bit tired now…and yeah when I'm embarresed I always start explaining and talking…like now..sorry…"

They started to laugh a bit but then one of them answered my question.

"We are Big Time Rush..I'm James, he's Logan, he's Carlos, and I think you know Kendall." They waved to me with a smile on their face.

"Ahh so that's why you looked so familiar. I love your music guys!" I said to them while smiling. They seemed so nice.

"So let's get started!" James said.

"Alright!" we all said in chorus.

After two hours of packing I could finnaly call my 'house' a 'home'. It was so beautiful.

Logan, Carlos, and James were about to leave, when I said goodbye to them.

"Thank you guys so much for helping me out! And sorry for ruining your barbecue night…"

"Well I'm actually happy that we could help, because we could get to know you. You're really nice!" Said James.

"Hey dude, you're lucky to have a neighbour like her…" Logan said to Kendall whit a bright smile.

"Okay we really need to go now because it's midnight and we're waking up early in the morning…you know..SHOOTING!" said Carlos while doing a strange happy dance.

"It was really nice to meet you guys too! Thanks for your help again. Bye! And good night! " I said to them.

"Bye!" they said and they drove away.

Now I turned around, so Kendall and I were face to face.

"Thanks again for your help..without you..I don't..."

"Shh it's okay. It was just a frielndly welcome." I smiled to him...again. How could he this nice?

"Umm..can I hug you, you know like a very thankful friend?" Well wow..that was an akward question.

He didn't even say a word, just hugged me. He was holding me so tight and I heard him saying: "I think it is the begining of a beautiful friendship."

**_How was it? Please review! This is my first story, and I really would like to know, what you are thinking about it. Sorry for my mistakes, i'm not english, I'm learning it in school. _**

**_Thak you very-very much for reading! :)_**


	2. Chapter 2

The Girl Next Door

Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Big Time Rush only the OC characters!

**Kate's POV**

It was a beautiful Saturday morning. The sun was shining, the weather was perfect. I opened my eyes, and I decided, that it was the perfect time for getting up. I quickly took a look at my alarm clock..9 am. Hmm it's quite early. I walked to the bathroom and stopped by the mirror.

My long, dark blonde hair was a mess,and I really looked awful. I quickly had a shower, I got dressed, and then I went to the kitchen to have a breakfast.

I walked over to the table, and started eating my pancakes. While having my breakfast, an idea came into my mind. Well I came here 5 days ago...I finished packing, and I really got used to the life here in LA. I think today would be perfect to invite the guys for a barbecue party. I ruined their party, so I owe them one. I want them to have a little fun, cause they are working all day long.

About Kendall..yeah, we talked almost every day since I'm here..but always just a few words, like: „Hey, How was your day?" „It was awesome! Yours?" „Great!" He always needs to go somewhere, but it's normal because he is a popstar. Actually, I really want to get to know him..but how? He is so busy! But today, it's Saturday, he has a day off, so I really got a chance to get to know him. I'm gonna invite him..now!

I quickly did the washing up and then I made my way to Kendall. That is when I realized, that it's just 9:30 am...I'm sure he is still sleeping. Okay, no problem,until he wakes up, I'm walking around a bit.

_**2 hours later…**_

**Kendall's POV**

Oh..what time is it? I'm sure it's so early…or not…the doorbell is ringing. Wow, it's 11:30 am. I grabbed my phone, ran down the stairs to open the door. Am I dreaming? Is she here for real?

"Hey Kendall! Sorry, did I wake you?" She asked with a worried look.

"No, I woke up about…two minutes ago."

"You seem really tired."

"Oh, I'm drinking a coffee and than it gets better." I smiled to her. „Are you coming in?"

"No thanks. I came here to invite you and the guys for a barbecue party tonight at 7 pm. Is that good for you?"

"Yeah, of course! I'm gonna call the guysAAAHHH!" He said that, while yawning.

"You really need to go back to sleep. Umm..could we change phone numbers? You know, next time,I'm gonna send you a text message, so you can sleep longer." Kate started to giggle a bit.

"Okay, not a bad idea!" I started to laugh along with her.

"My phone is on charge right now, but i can tell you my number." She told me her number…wow it's strange.

"Wow..you're number is so…long aand...weird."

"You know it's my hungarian number. I'm from Hungary.".I'm surprised! Her English is very good! I tought that she lived here for a while now. Huhh..I really don't know her…but I want to!

"Really? Wow..I'm surprised!" I smiled to her.

"I'll tell you everything tonight, but now I have to go. You know..shopping and things like that! See you later!"

"Okay! See ya'!"She waved and smiled, and sadly, she left.

After she dissapeared I called the guys, and told them about the great news. They are coming. Finally, I have a good reason to text Kate. I'm wasting no time.

'Everyone is free. Let's party! :P'– Kendall.

I got the answer very quickly.

'Sounds great! See you in a few hour!'– Kate.

I sat down on the couch, soon I was laying, and what I really needed, I went back to sleep.

_**4 hours later…**_

**Kate's POV**

I'm done with shopping, everything is prepared, so I have some time for chilling. I made my way towards the couch. Of course, i just sat down, and my phone immidiately started ringing. On no! Mom…it's gonna be a long conversation.

"Hey Mom!"

"Hello sweetie! I was a bit worried about you, you know, i called you earlier and you didn't answer…are you okay?" Gosh, she is so soo soooo..i can't find the perfect words for that.

"Don't worry Mom! Everything is fine! My battery died, and I left my phone here on charge, while I went to Kendall.." No! I realized what I did. Stupid! Stupid! STUPID!

"Who is Kendall? Honey, is he your boyfriend?! You really should have told me about him!" Yeah..my Mom is like an old sheriff! She always wants to know everything.

"What?! No! He's not my boyfriend! He's my new neihbour! And we are just FRIENDS!

"Did you two kiss lately?" My expriession was like: WHAT THE HELL?

"God Mom! Do you want me to spell it? F. R. I. E. N. D. S.! Nothing more!" This is too much. She can be very annoying and over-protective...I hope she gets it finally!

"Okay! But…"

"Hey no more questions about him! Please Mom...trust me okay? I'm not hiding anything! But now I have to go!"

"Wait..where are you going?!" UNBELIVEABLE!

"You know what?! I'm not telling you! You need to trust me! I'm really angry now! Bye Mom!"

"Honey..wait.." I hung up.

How could she be like this?! I still have 3 hours to calm down. After 3 hours the guys are gonna be here...

Okay..I'm watching a great movie and then I'm getting ready…

**Kendall's POV**

Om My God! I slept another 4 hour. I'm lucky, because I still have 3 hours to get ready! I was a bit bored, so I decided to text Kate.

'Looking forward the party! What r u doing? ' - Kendall.

'Me 2! I'm planning to watch a movie. What about u? ' – Kate.

'I'm doing nothing...just laying and texting. ;)' – Kendall.

'Do u like Spiderman?' – Kate.

'Are u kiddding? Spiderman is my favourite superhero! Why?' – Kendall.

'I'm watching the „Amazing Spiderman"! Wanna come and watch it? ' – Kate.

'If it's okay for u. Thak u 4 ur invitation. I'll be there in a sec.' – Kendall.

I quickly got dressed, cause i was still in my PJ's. A minute later I was standing in front of Kate's house. She opened the door, and let me in.

"Hey! Thanks for the invitation again!"

"Oh come on! You love Spiderman, and I hate being alone, so it's absolutely alright." I smiled at her like crazy. She is so nice and generous. This feeling is a bit weird, being here just with her..Oh but we're just friends so…it's just a friendly invitation…

"Let's start the movie!" She said while smiling.

"Okay!" I said with excitement on my voice.

She sat down next to me on the couch. The movie started…

I can't stop thinking about her..oh I really wish she was my Mary Jane!

_2 hours later…_

The movie just ended.

"It's getting late..I need to get changed, but then I'll come can stay here if you want to. I'll be ready in 15 minutes." Kate said it to me with her cute smile.

"Okay..I'm not going anywhere." She smiled and ran upstairs.

_10 minutes later…_

I'm still sitting on the couch, but it's starting to be so boring…

I decided to stand up and look aronud the living room. I found really cute pictures about her,

her family and friends. She is so beautiful..

I turned around to go on, but I noticed something, which I really liked…a guitar. I started to walk towards the guitar, but I got stuck again….a piano. I didn't know that she is a musician.

This makes me like her even more.

"I can see that you found my music stuff.." I saw her standing behind me. She was so pretty. Her hair was in a ponytail, she wore skinny jeans, and a t-shirt.

"You forgot to say that you're a musician too." I told her.

"Because I'm not. I mean, I can play both of them, but you know, I have a huge stage fright."

"Why? Did something happen, or..?" I asked her worriedly.

"No, it's not that serious! I'm just..a nervous type. When I was younger, I always had to sing solos in front of the whole school..and I always was about to throw up…" She said while laughing a bit.

"Then you must be an amazing singer! C'mon..sing something!" I asked her with puppy eyes.

"Never gonna happen!" She laughed.

"Please, please, please, please.." I begged.

"Okay! But if you want me to sing something, you have to play the guitar!"

"My pleasure!" I said while smiling like an idiot.

"See, I have to sing in front of 1 person, and I'm about to faint!" She said with nervous tone.

"Hey! I'll help you! I'm playing the guitar, and you're singing..okay?" I tried to calm her down.

"Do you know the chords for Skyscraper? You know.."

"I know the song..Let's play it!" She was still in a shock or something, but after a while, she made her way straight to the piano.

She started to play a beautiful melody..I realized, that it was the song, so I joined her. She played the intro…then she finally started to sing.

Her voice was beautiful…it was like an angel singing. I could't help but started to sing along with her. This was the first moment, when i felt like I'm falling in love with her. She started to be more confident in the song. She was perfect…her voice, her playing the piano...

The song ended…She just sat there..I put the guitar away, and sat down next to her. She looked down…but why? She was just absolutely perfect. I need to cheer her up.

"You were amazing!" She looked up, and our eyes met. I was totally lost in her bright blue eyes. I moved a bit closer..We never left each others gaze. I took her hand. She shaked a bit, but then our lips were almost touching and…..

"PARTY PEOPLE WOOOHOOOO!" Yeah…the guys arrived…best timing EVER!

We quickly broke the connection and she ran to the kitchen. This is not good!

**Kate's POV**

OMG! What the hell did just happened?! Of course, i like him, but this whole situation was too early. I'm confused…is he feeling the same way that I'm feeling?

The doorbell is ringing. Awesome, the guys are here. Okay I really need to pretend that I'm totally alright..there is just one little problem…I'm a horrible actress. I need to calm down, and...open the door. And…there it goes.

I went out of the kitchen and opened the door. I saw Kendall looking at me worriedly.

"Hey Kate!" The guys were screaming.

"Hey guys! Nice to see you all!" I said these words while 'fake smiling'. I'm glad that the guys are here, but I'm really confused. „Come in!"

They noticed Kendall, who was sitting in front of my piano.

"Hey dude! Wow..i'm wondering..you're always late…but now you are the first one who arrived." James said with a weird face.

"James..he is living next door!" Logan said. His face was like: -.-'

"Okay guys..let's go and sit down in the garden!" I said to them.

"Let's goo!" They shouted.

The night passed by so quickly. We sat around our little 'camp fire', we ate almost everything. It was the time for the questions. Kendall was so silent for the whole night.

"So Kate..we know that you came from the Europe…my question is: Why LA.?" Logan asked.

"Well it's easy..I was dreaming about living here since I was fifteen. And I had an opportunity to come and study here at a great university so I wasted no time!" I said to them.

"Are you really here for learning?" Asked Carlos like it was a bad thing.

"Umm..Actually..Yes! I'm not a nerd or something but I needed to decide…stay at home and being a part of the familiy business or come here and start my own life..and I liked it better."

"Well you're so ambitious!" Said James with a smile.

"And thank you!" I said and started to giggle.

"Hey Kendall…are you okay?" Asked Logan. „You are so silent..did something happen?"

"Yeah, I'm just so tired..I think I'm going home now! He said and looked at me.

"It's getting late, I think we're going too! But thank you for this awesome night! We had a really good time!" Said Logan.

"It was really nice to get to know you!" said Carlos.

"Thanks again for everything!" Said James.

I said goodbye to the guys, and they drove away. Kendall was about to go home, he stopped.

Kendall and I changed a look and then he came there and hugged me. I'm so damn confused.

What's going on between us? Before I could say a word, he said goodbye, and went home.

I started to cry, but I don't know why...I have a weird feeling when I'm thinking about Kendall. What's in his mind? Is he feeling the same way? How am i feeling actually?

I don't know. I'm confused. He just left, without saying anything.

Now it's official…I'm into a superstar, Kendall Schmidt!

_**Did you like it? I hope so! :) Thank you very much for reading! Please review. Thanks again! :)**_


	3. Chapter 3

The Girl Next Door

Chapter 3

**Kate's POV**

Finally I'm at home. This week was a real rush for me.I just started at the uiversity, and I'm so exhausted. I slept only 4 hours today…and yesterday…This is soo not going to end well. What am I going to do later? This is not the only problem…I can't get him off my mind. I can't focus on my work, because i'm always thinking about him, instead of the university! And when I want to talk to him about the...'almost kiss', he's always gone. I hadn't seen him for five days now...and that happend exactly five days ago! So i last saw him at the BBQ night. I have to do something, because this situation is really driving me crazy.

But not now...I have a huge paper work, and a lot to study! And first af all, I immediately have to change, because it was a rainy day here in LA. I missed the bus, so I had to run, while there was a huge thunder going on...you can imagine…I looked like I was jumping into a big pool while having my clothes on.

I quickly changed, my hair was finally dry. I sat down in the living room, and I was about to start my work when my phone started ringing... I was hoping inside that Kendall is calling, but when I saw the screen I got really dissapointed. It was a private number..I wonder who could it be!

"Helloo…"

"Good afternoon Kate! I'm Sue! I'm calling from the university! Could you please come here, beacause your personal datas are lost! We're so sorry about it!" Ooooh no! If I was rude I would say no, but I'm not.. I want them to like me, not hate me! What a mess!

"Umm..should I go right now maam'm?' I hoped that I can do that later, but I should forget that..

"You should come as soon as possible! It's Friday, and we have to finish the data processing until Monday!" I have no choice…

"Okay..I'll be there in an hour!" I said it with a sad voice.

"Fantastic! Thank you! Good bye!" She hung up the phone before I could say anything.

I closed the door, and then I made my way to my car. I can say, the weather was awful. The wind and the rain together…terrible. I was about to start my car, when something, or someone came into my attention. It was Kendall..he ran out of his car right into his house. At least I know that he's at home.

I tried to start my car but….

NOOOO! It's dead. I tried once, twice…nothing. It only happens in a stupid movie! This day is really a disaster. I quickly got an umbrealla, and started to run.

**Kendall's POV**

What a horrible weather! I'm a bit worried..I just saw Kate running away. It happens again...I'm thinking about her. I'm trying my best to forget her, but it's not working..as you can see. After that..'almost kiss' ,I felt like she hates me...she ran away, and we dind't talk since that. I'm sure she's mad at me..

**Kate's POV**

I'm still running, but I'm almost there. My clothes are as wet as it's even possible. And I'm feeling horrible. I think I caught a cold. My nose is running, and I'm sneezing in every second. This is so not cool.

Huhh..I'm here. Gosh..I'm so tired. I can't wait to finish and go home, or run…whatever. I entered the university, and I followed the 'director office' sign. This building is huge, so it took some time to find the good office. What I saw there was a shock. It looks like the whole file got lost, cause there were like 40 people. I got really angry, and I started to knock on the door like crazy. A woman opened the door. She had a little card, written Sue on it. Thanks God.. I talked to her on the phone.

"Hello! I'm Kate, we talked on the phone about an hour ago."

"Okay..you were the last one we called today so please wait until the others are ready!" I was like: What? It's 7 pm. It's dark already, I don't have a car, and I'm about to throw up.

"I'm sorry, but I can't wait until that…you know..I'm not feeling well." I said with a weak voice.

"Sorry, but you have to wait! We're gonna be ready in..a couple of hours! Walk around..or do something!" It was all she could say, and then she shut the door. I can tell she is a rude bi..okaay…calm down!

Awesome! A couple of hours! I went to the bathroom, cause I felt like I can faint in any minute. I looked at myself in the mirror. Gosh, I was pale like Snow White. Something is really wrong here!

_3 hours later…_

"Okay Miss you can go now! Thanks for you're patience! Good night!"

I didn't say anything just turned around and went away. I took my umbrella, because it was raining like hell, but I could't run. I walked slowly...I had to stop a few times, cause I was about to faint. It took me 1 and a half hour to go home! But at least I'm still alive.

I couldn't do anything. I opened the door of my house, and I slid down of it. I was sitting on the floor until...

"AHHH…WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!" A misterious someone shouted.

"HEEY! WHO'S THERE?" I screamed, because of two reasons: I was afraid, I dindn't know where I was.

I turned my head to see who is there…It was quite dark, but I could see a blonde haired boy…SHIT! I'M IN KENDALL'S HOUSE! He quickly turned the lights on, and ran over to me.

"I'm sorry! I'm just…" I tried to stand up and go away, but I lost the control and when I was about to fall, he caught me.

He picked me up in bridal style, and lay me down on the couch. He put one hand on my head.

"Oh my God! You have a fever! I'll take you to the hosital." He looked at me with a really worried face.

"No! Please! Just give me 5 minutes and I'm going!"

"You're not going anywhere! You almost fainted, and you have a high fever! You're staying here! He said with a serious voice. He took my hand. I was too weak to defend.

"Look! You don't need to act like this.." My voice cracked and I closed my eyes.I really hadn't felt that weak since I was five.

"Act like how?" He asked it and squeezed my hand.

"Act like…you care about me!" A single tear rolled down on my cheek.

"Hey! Don't dare to say that again! I care about you! And if you're saying this because of the kiss…I was confused…"

I opened my mouth to say something, but he cut me off.

"You know..since you came here, and since we met ,I had strange feeling...good strange. When I'm with you I feel like I can be the real me! And after the..you know…I thought that I hurt you!" He looked at me with his sparkling green eyes. He closed his eyes and he finished his monolouge: „And I think I love you!" He opened his eyes and looked at me.

I couln't help, but smile. Now or never! It was my turn. I squeezed his hand.

"I feel the same way about you!" His smile grew wider, when I was saying these words.

He held my hand so tight. He started to lean forward. He was so close..I couldn't stand this anymore. I was shaking…because of the fever, or the excitement? Who knows.

That is when he closed the distance between us and kissed me. Our first kiss. I was waiting for this moment since …I don't even know. The first true love. After the kiss he looked at me and asked: „Kate, will you be my girlfriend?" I immidiately replied:

"Yes!" Right after I said that, he kissed me again.

I broke the connection, because I realized that I'm sick..not a little!

"Hey! I don't want you to be ill!" I cupped his cheek with my hand.

He took my hand and said: „Anything for you! And now let me take you to the hospital."

"No it's not that serious! Just a little cold." I said it, with a big sneeze.

"It is! But it's a bit late now and you have to sleep!" He kissed my cheek. "I'm bringing you a glass of water."

"Thank you!" I smiled.

**Kendall's POV**

I quickly went to the kitchen, to pour a drink to my girlfriend. 'My Girlfriend.' I'm the happiest person in the world. She is the girl I was looking for. It feels like we were meant to each other. I really want her to feel alright. I'm gonna call a doctor tomorrow to come here, but until that, I'm the one who takes care about her.

I went back to the living room with a glass of water and a medicine. As I was expecting it, she was already asleep. I picked her up, and took her to my bedroom. I lay her down on the bed, and kissed her cheek.

"I love you!" I said.

I finally found the missing puzzlepiece of my life: LOVE!

_**Thanks for reading! It was a short chapter, but I hope you liked it! It is not the end yet! What happens next? Read and find out! Please rewiev! Xoxo.**_


	4. Chapter 4

The Girl Next Door

Chapter 4

**Kate's POV**

I slowly opened my eyes. Wasn't it a dream? Is this really happening to me? I felt a bit dizzy, because of the sickness, but my memory was getting clearer. I finally remembered everything. Me and Kendall! Altought, I'm so sick, like I've never been before, I'm freaking happy! I sat up on the bed, when I realized, that this is not my bed…it's Kendalls. I should have fallen asleep here…

Yesterday was the best day of my whole thing between me and Kendall, I remember what my mom said to me: „Who is Kendall?" Did you two kiss lately?" And now I can say: "Yes, we did!" And for the first time of my life, I think I'm in love! I've never felt like this before. When I'm seeing him, I always feel butterflies in my stomach. But now, we're official. Oooh I'm so happy!

Anyways, I'm feeling better now, so I'm going downstarirs, to finally find Kendall. I was thinking about him since I opened my eyes, and of course, I wanted to make sure that I wasn't dreaming.

I stood up, left the king-sized bed, and tried to move towards the door. My legs weren't moving. As soon as I stoop up, my head started pounding. The last thing I can remember was someone running towards me, and then…everything went black.

**Kendall's POV**

"Kate!" I shouted, but she started to fall.

Luckily, I was fast, so I could catch her. Oh no! She looks even worse now! Her beautiful face is so pale, and her head is burning. I'm so worried about her! I'm taking her to the hospital, IMMEDIATELY!

I picked her up in bridal style, and I started to run down the steps. I went out of the house, right into the garage. I carefully laid her down in the back of my car, and I started driving.

Since she came here I had a weird feeling, like we were meant to each other. I think as soon as we met, we had an ivisible connection between us. She is so sweet. And she is not like a lot of girls down on the streets of LA, she so special. Not only beautiful, she's friendly, geneorus, and clever. I didn't know that until that 'interesting' BBQ party. And she's attending the best university in LA. We have a lot of things in common, the one I like the most is: music.

_**25 minutes later…**_

We arrived to the hospital. Kate was finally waking up, but she was so confused, because her fever. I took her into the building.I was holding her like she was my life. A doctor came over to us.

"What happend?" He asked with a serious tone.

"It started yesterda. All I know that she has a cold, but since yesterday evening she fainted 2 times! Please help her!" I asked the doctorlike he was god, or something, because I was so upset. What if it's not just a cold?

"Okay, let's take her to that room." He pointed at a door. We went inside the room, and I laid her down on the bed. I took her hand, and I felt like I want to be with her. She squezzed my hand genly, but her eyes were still closed.

"Could you please leave, until I.." The doctor tried to say something, but he was interrupted by Kate. By Kate? Oh My Gosh she is finally awake now.

"No!" She said. It rather sounded like a whisper. „Kendall.."

I couldn't help but smile for the first time of the day. I held her her tighter, and carresed her cheek.

"Don't worry! I'm sure I can come back in a few minutes." I kissed her cheek and then I had to left the room. I so wanna be in there with her.

**Kate's POV**

I opened my eyes. I was in a hospital or something. The room was quite dark, and it was about…midnight?! What? And where is…

Ooh, how sweet he is..he fell asleep on the chair, next my bed, and his head is on my bed. I love him so much. He stayed with me for the whole day! And he is holding my hand. I didn't want to wake him up, so I started to carresses his cheek. He said that he loves me. Oh I really don't care about this pity sickness, if I can be with him. He is the best thing that happend to me so far.

Wait…I did not notice that I feel way better than before. I really needed this sleep because in the last few days, I only slept a few hours..I didn't need 5 minutes, and I fall back asleep, hand in hand with Kendall.

_**Next morning…**_

I just woke up 2 minutes ago…wow, it feels like I'm not sick anymore. I mean, I have a fever, but I hope I'm not going to faint anymore.

Kendall was still sleeping, in a really unconfotable position. I have to do something, or he is going to fall down the chair. His head was still ont he bed, but somehow, he slid back with the chair…

It tried to stand up, but then a nurse came into my room.

"A-a. No moving. You're still so weak, and you have a fever!" She said that, while putting her hand to my forhead. Then she noticed Kendall, and she started to laugh. "We really should wake him up, before he falls!" I started to laugh along with her. Before I could do anything…

"GOOoood Morning miss!" The doctor rushed into my room, while shouting. Kendall jumped up from the chair, and he ended up on the floor. Uhh..he fell so hard. He covered his face with his hands, and started to laugh, or cry..I hope he laughed! I wanted to get out of the bed and help him, but the doctor shook his head! Evil-evil doctor! The nurse helped Kendall up, because he was still laying on the floor. After he stood up, I could finally see his handsome face…and he was laughing! I started to giggle. He came up to me and kissed my cheek.

"Good morning handsome!" I said to him while giggling.

"Good morning beautiful!" He gave me a kiss.

The doctor looked really annoyed, and he started.

"If you two are ready, I'd like to say some things…Please Kendall sit down!" We all looked at him with a weird face.

"Do you know each other?" I asked curiously. Before Kendall could say anything the doctor interrupted him.

"I have a 15 year old daughter who totally loves your stupid band…shall we go on?!" I can say, he was very grumpy. "So Kate, we gave you an injection last night, so you could sleep. Could you please tell me why weren't you sleeping in a last few days? Hmm? This caused fainting…"

"This is a long story…You know, university work and…" I couln't say that I was thinking about Kendall all night long…

"Stop, I'm not curios about your teen problems…" How could he be like this? "And the fever is because of a cold. One advice…next time…use an umbrella!" He was so rude..but why? The doctor left the room in a hurry.

I looked down with a sad face. Kendall was about to go after him and beat him, but I grabbed his arm.

"Stop! It doesn't matter." I looked at him, and he sat down next to me and hugged me.

"Don't judge him! He had a very tiring night.." The nurse said. "So Kate, we have to do the paperwork, but after that you can go home! All you have to do is, to have a lot of rest. Ohh and you're not able to walk alone at least for 3 days, because you're still weak. But I think that's not going to be a problem." I looked at Kendall and smiled.

"Thank you!" I said while smiling.

"I'll come back soon!" We nodded, and then she left the room.

As soon as the door was closed, Kendall climbed up to the bed and gave me another kiss.

"Until she's coming back..tell me more about yourself." He sat down next to me, and wrapped an arm around me. That made me feel safe. "I only know, that you're an amazing musician,and you are so smart." He said and kissed my cheek. I kissed him back and said:

"First of all I'm not a musician and not even that smart. Well I have two sisters. One of them lives in London, and the little one just started school. She lives with my parents in Hungary…" I smiled.

"Do you miss them?"

"So much! Yeah…but a about a week ago, I argued with my mom, and since that we weren't talking to each other."

"Why were you arguing? You're so far from each other!" What should I say…well my mom thought that we were a couple and we kissed…that is funny, because NOW we're a couple and yes, we kissed. „Umm…long story…" I looked down with sad eyes.

"If you don't want to tell me, I understand…but you have to call her now! I shook my head. "Hey! Call her! Now!"

"Nooo!" He looked at me in the eye..with his beautiful puppy green eyes. I couldn't take it anymore. I grabbed my phone from the little table, which was next to me, and unlocked the screen.

"Okay, I changed my mind!" I hesitated, and wanted to put the phone away, but he took it. "Give it back!" I started to giggle. I tried to take it away from him, but he was stronger. "Give it back!"

He shook his head, and kissed me. It was our most passionate kiss. I wrapped my arms around his neck, and kissed him back. I felt like I was in heaven. After we broke apart, he gave my phone back and did not say anything. He just looked at me. Right now it was enough for me…I knew what to do.

I unlocked the screen again, and started to dial my mom's number.

She answered.

"Hello!" She said.

"Hey mom, it's me, Kate!" Kendall took my hand , as I continued. "Look, I'm so sorry for being rude with you…I just had a bad day…and I miss you so much!" I waited for the answer…

"Oh honey! I'm really sorry too! I realized, that I have to trust you, because you're not a little girl anymore…you're an adult! Now tell me…how are you? I missed hearing you're voice so much!"

"I'm…fine!" I looked at Kendall, and he whispered: „Tell her the truth!" I covered my phone with my hand and replyed to Kendall. „I don't want her to worry about me!" "But.."

"Hey honey…is there someone with you? Are you at home …or?" I'm sure she heard Kendalls voice.

"Umm…I just said hi to my…neighbour…yeah totally! And I'm home…alone!" Kendall covered his face with his hands and shook his head.

The nurse opened the door.

"Oh..sorry mom, but I have to go now. I have a lot of things to do! I'll call you tomorrow…I promise!"

"Okay..take care sweetheart! I love you!"

"I love you too! Bye mom!" I hung up the phone.

Kendall was angry, because I lied to mom…but come on…If i told her about this things she would be freaking out!

Like I said, Kendall was angry, but not as much as the nurse..

"Get out of that bed!" She shouted to Kendall.

**Kendall's POV**

I forgot, that I was still laying in the bed next to Kate.

"Sorry! I just…" I tried to explaine.

"I know you two just love each other! I can see that!" She said and smiled to us. I looked at Kate..she was smiling too.

"So here are the papers!" She gave it to me. "You…" She pointed at Kate. "…have a lot rest!" She nodded. "And you…" Now she was pointing at me. "…take care of her!"

"Iwill, I promise!" I smiled. The friendly nurse said goodbye and left the room.

I sat down on the bed, and looked at the paper. Then something came into my attention.

"Why didn't you tell me that you're going to have birthday in 5 days?" I looked at her.

"Gosh, I completely forgot about my birthday! But It doesn't matter actually…" Why is she sad? She is going to have birthday. I'm gonna ask her…but nor here, and not now.

"Come on…let's go home." I smiled, and took her hand.

I helped her up from the bed. She hold me like crazy, because she was still so weak. She held me tighter and we walked out of the building.

_**While driving…**_

The whole ride was too silent, until I broke the silence.

"Why are you so sad, when I'm talking about you're birthday?" I asked, and hoped, that I'm not hurting her with that question.

"I'm not sad actually…it's just not going to be the same." She was really sad.

"But why? We're going to throw you an awsome birthday party with the guys!" I tried to cheer her up.

"Exactly…I only know you guys here, back at home, I had 4 best friends and…"

"…You miss them like crazy." I finally understood, what her problem is. She misses her best friends. We have to do something about this…I'm gonna call the guys tomorrow.

"Do you keep in touch with them?"

"Yes, on Twitter. But it's not the same…" TWITTER! I got it! It's like an invisible light just turned on in my brain. I took her hand and squezzed it.

"Cheer up! We're home!" She smiled…finally! I love when she's smiling.

I helped her out of the car and picked her up in bridal style. She was so sleepy, so I took her to my bedroom.

"You're going to stay here with me! I won't let you go!" I said and kissed her. "Try to sleep, I'll come soon." I kissed her cheek.

"I laid her down on the bed, and then I ran down the stairs.

_**5 days later…**_

**Kate's POV**

Yaaaay! Today is my birthday. I know what you're thinking…i'm turning twenty, I have an amazing boyfriend and I love him so much, so I should be happy…I am…but this day…it is not the same without my friends. I stayed here at Kendall for the last 5 days. We got to know each other better, and we really love each other.

The guys are about to come. Kendall mentioned, that they are going to celabrate me. I was now at my house, getting ready to the big birthday party. I was wearing a cute blue skirt, with a black top.

I think the guys arrived. Yes…definitely! They were screaming 'HAPPY BIRTHDAAAAAAAY!' on the street. I looked out of the window and waved to them. They went into Kendalls house, so I followed them.

Well, I'm a bit afraid…I saw a few pictures about Logan's birthday, so I know that they are 'interesting' , but funny while having a birthday party.

Anyways…let's party.

After I entered the house, Kendall ran over to me, spin me around and kissed me.

"Happy birthdaaaaay!" He said and kissed me again.

_**Few hours later…**_

I opened my presents, and we started to celebrate. It was CAKE TIME! We all sat down in the living room, and Kendall put the cake down on the table. There was a big candle in the middle of it.

"Wish for something!" They all said. I closed my eyes…

_***ring* *ring***_ Weird…the doorbell is ringing. I wonder who could it be…

Kendall ran over and opened the door.

"WHAT'S UP KATIE?" Four girls rushed into the room.

NOO WAY! AM I DREAMING? NOPE, IT'S DEFINITELY THE REALITY!

There they stood: Sophi, Anne, Flower,Dora.

My best friends.

**_How was it? Good, bad? :) Please let me know! :) xoxo PLease Review. Thanks! :D_**


	5. Chapter 5

The Girl Next Door

Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own Big Time Rush, only the OC characters!**

**Just a short description about my friends:**

**Sophie:** _She has brown, wavy, long hair. She is the energetic one. She is always so happy! Sometimes, we just need to change a look, and then we're bursting into a laughter. She is the „boyband lover". I think you know what I'm talking about. ;) Well she can be clumsy…she falls A LOT! :D Some more about personality: funny, talkative, friendly, honest...Enemy: THE BALL! :D_

**Anne: **_Her hair is straight, brown and long. She is the agressiv one…don't be scared…FUNNY agressive! :D If you're saying something, what she doesn't like…PUNCH! :D But she loves us. ;) We're always laughing a lot…sometimes we can't stop! Some more about personality: funny,(strong :D), honest…well sometimes too honest…(example in the story! ;) _

**Flower: **_Her hair is similar to Anne's, but a bit shorter. She is the mixed one. She also loves boybands. Okay..changed my mind...she is not agressive. Only if it's necessarily ;) She mostly can calm Anne down...I can say...she is patient! :) Well when we're together we're laughing a lot...and sometimes doing weird things...(flashback in the story! ;) ) Some more about personality: friendly, sometimes silent, but sometimes very talkative!_

**Dora: **_She has long, straight, dark blond hair. She's the youngest one. Belive it or not...she is always so calmed. She always knows, when have to stop. Okay..don't imagine her, like she is so serious, and she's not having fun with us..that's not true! She is always having fun with us, and she is laughing a lot, too. :)) Some more about personality: friendly, calmed, a bit silent, but not always... :D_

**Kate's POV**

I closed my eyes…the door opened…and there they stood, my best friends: Sophie, Anne, Flower, and Dora.

I think you know that feeling, when you're paralyzed for a moment…it was just like that! When they just came into the house, I couldn't belive that! How, and when did this happen…actually, I have a few guesses. I looked at Kendall. When I made sure, that it's not just a dream or something, I started to:

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" I screamed in happiness. It was probably a deafening scream, because Kendall, who was still standing next to me quicky covered his ears and jumped away.

I started to jump up and down, and Sophie started to run towards me...I knew that it's not going to end well, because of two reasons...first...Sophie while running = DANGER! , and I wasn't standing on strong feet yet...

She was running like a storm, opened her arms for a hug...aaaaand JUMP!

Yes, we ended up on the floor! It wasn't hurting...that much! I started to laugh like crazy! I felt so happy!

You should have seen Kendall's face. He was still so worried about me, and he treated me like I was still that sick. Aww...he's just so adorable. I love him so much!

"Kate!" He ran over to me, and took his hand...

Well I wasn't quick enough. Sophie grabbed his hand...and it happened again! 'JUMP', 'HUG', 'BAAM'!

Now, there were the two of us laying on the floor. Sophie made her way to the other guys...They disappeared, or just playing hide n'seek, or maybe they just afraid of Sophie!

Kendall turned his head, so we were face to face. I smiled at him like an idiot.

"Are you okay?" He asked. I just nodded.

"Was it your idea?" I asked him with that weird smile on my face.

"Sort of..." He smiled.

"I love you!" I said. He stood up and took my hand. After I was standing again, I gave him a quick peck on the lips.

"I love you, too! He said. I kissed his cheek, and then I started to run towards the others.

Sophie was gone...but the others were there.

"Oh My God! I can't belive that you're here!" I shouted, and then we gave each other a group hug.

"Wow Kate! We missed you so much!" Flower gave me a hug.

"Gosh, I missed you too!" I hugged her back. Then it was Dora's turn.

"You left a month ago, but it was like you left for ages. I missed you!" She said while smiling.

"I missed you too!" I hugged her back.

Then Anne came over to me.

"Hello, MY FRIEND!" I started to laugh. Old memories...

"MY FRIEND! I missed you so much!" I said while laughing. She should have looked over my shoulder while hugging or something, because after we broke the hug, she was pointing at Kendall and said:

"Is it just me or I know that dude from somewhere?" Like I said...to honest...Finally, Sophie came back...I'm glad she's not lost!

"Girls, he's Kendall. And Kendall they are: Flower, Dora Anne and...I think you've met Sophie before!" I sarted to giggle.

After Flower, Dora and Anne got to know the guys, we sat down around the table and started to talk. I was sitting between Kendall and James. Kendall wrapped an arm around me. James was staring at Sophie...he was thinking about something. I tapped his shoulder, so he was looking at me and I asked:

"Is everything alright?" I asked him curiously. He was still looking at Sophie and said:

"Does she hate me, or something?" Weird...When we were at secondary school, Sophie was completely in love with James...and I think she still is..

"What? No! I'm sure she is just really excited to see you!" I tried to explain it to James, but actually ,I didn't understand it either... why is she acting like this?...She is not like that...

"Oh really? She was running after Logan and Carlos for about three streets, and I only got a shy 'hey'..." I need to ask Sophie about this. Poor James...he is so sad. Maybe he has a crush on Sophie? What the heck is going on?

I opened all my presents, we celebrated, so we had a good time.

_**3 hours later...**_

It's late in the evening, but we're still talking. James, Carlos and Logan are talking to Dora, Flower and Anne. It seems like they are having a great time. I'm glad that they have a lot in common. Sophie...well...she is just sitting next to them in silence, which is really weird, because usually she talks a lot.

I'm resting my head on Kendalls shoulder. We're sitting hand in hand.

He started to caress my cheek and ask:

"Are you tired?"

"Yeah, pretty much...You know, after a birthday like this..." I kissed him. "Thank you so much!"

"You deserve it!" He smiled and he kissed me. I heard someone clearing a throat...it was Sophie...

"So Kate, when did you want to tell us, that you're lovey-doveys are together?" Huh...unexpected question. The real reason is, that all of them are 'rushers'...so it's like a bit unbeliveable for them.

"You know...it all happend a week ago, and..." I didn't know what to say...

"And she wanted to surprise you!" Kendall finished the sentence. Sometimes I'm wondering, how well he knows me...he always helps me out of situation like this.

"Oh!" This was her reaction. At the same time Anne was yawning.

"Can we go now? I'm really tired." She said, with her eyes almost closed.

"We're so tired, too." Flower and Dora said.

"It's okay for me!" Sophie said.

They said goodbye to everyone, and made their way to my own house, because they are staying here with me for a while. Kendall didn't want to let me go. He hugged me so tight.

"Don't gooo!" He whispered it. "I want you to stay here with me!" He started kissing my cheek.

"I'd love to, but I can't. I can't let them staying alone. But I promise I'll come early tomorrow." I kissed him on the lips. Well...it was a long and passionate kiss. After we broke apart I started to giggle.

"I think you're not going to be alone!" He turned around, and saw, that the guys fell asleep. James was sleeping on the couch, Logan and Carlos were laying on the floor.

He gave me a last kiss.

"Good night beautiful!" I couln't help but smile. He's so sweet.

"Good night handsome!" I kissed him on the cheek and then, I left.

I went home, and then everything was prepared. The girls are going to sleep in the restroom.

I knocked on their door. Sophie answered it.

"Hey! Is everything alright?" I asked her. She just nodded her head. "Can we please talk? Alone?" She wasn't even surprised, so I think she was expecting this. We went to the living room, and we sat down on the couch.

"Why were you so unfriendly with James? I thought, you like him..."

"Exactly! I mean I was waiting for this moment since...I don't even know, and I'm totally afraid." She said...

"Earth to Sophie! What happend to you?! You're not like this! Just be yourself, and tell James, that you like him...He thought that you hate him..." I hoped that my 'speech' would be successful.

"What? No! I like him, but..." I cut her off.

"Say no more! You need to fix this! ASAP!" I was a bit bossy, but I hope it helped. "Now, let's go back to the others!" I said. And she was smiling! Finally!

We entered the guestroom. What we saw there was just 'usual' according to us.

Anne was hitting Flower with a pillow, Flower tried to throw it back, it landed on Dora, Dora got a bit angry, and then Anne hit her with another pillow.

"I can see, that you're the same! And I'm so happy about this!" I smiled and Anne hit me with a pillow.

We sat down on the floor, and I started asking them about today.

"So, what do you think about the guys?" I was really curious.

"Logan is cute!" Flower and Anne said in the same time. They slowly turned their head and they looked like they could kill each other.

Uh-Oh! A fight is coming up!

_**Did you like it? Was it good, or bad? Please let me know! Please review! Thanks a lot! :)**_


	6. Chapter 6

The Girl Next Door

Chapter 6

_**Sorry for being late with the new chapter! I had a lot of homework to do...  
But here it is! This chapter is about other pairings mainly, but I think you were expecting that. The Kendall/Kate parts will be stronger in the next chapters. This is about the new characters introducing themselves. I hope you'll like it! :)  
**_

The lights were turned down…everyone was asleep. Except for 2 people…it was Anne and Flower.

**Anne's POV **

Who does she think she is? I mean, it was more obvious than obvious that Logan likes me more. Okay, Flower is my friend, but this means war! I have a perfect plan…and it's perfect for both of us…but until that, I'm going to be the princess of the evilness! Hahaha…I hope it's going to work.

**Flower's POV**

Who does she think she is? She is my friend, and she is doing this…because of a BOY! We've never fought about boys before…but it's time,I can't let that happen. I mean it's obvious that Logan likes me. And I think Anne knows it! She's just jealous…This time, I'm gonna win this war!

_**Early in the morning…**_

**Kate's POV**

It's 7 o'clock…and I'm awake. Wow, it's like a wonder, but anyway I have plans, how to spend the time. I promised Kendall that I'm going to be there, so let's go!

I had a shower, got dressed, and headed over to Kendall.

I opened the door…it was opened. What I saw there was a bit interesting. Like yesterday evening, they were in the same position. But not all of them. Now Kendall was laying on the couch, and James was on the floor too…just like Logan and Carlos.

They looked really funny.

I decided to surprise them with a breakfast. I think, they are not going to be able to do anything. I made my way to the kitchen and started preparing.

I made pancakes, and some eggs and bacon, so they can choose. It still so early. Only 8:15 am. I'm wondering when they are going to wake up.

I finished packing, so I had nothing more to do. Suddenly I felt two strong arm wrapped around me. I turned aroung, to face with him.

"I thought you're asleep!" I told him with a giant smile.

"Well, not anymore, and I'm happy, because I can be with you…alone! When the guys and the girls are going to wake up…huh, you know what I'm talking about, right?"

"Yes of course…I'm a bit afraid, because Anne and Flower had a fight yesterday...and ..well if Anne's angry…that's a disaster!" I was really worried...poor Flower!

"I don't understand...why were they fighting? They're here sinve yesterday." He was waiting for an explain.

"Look! The guys are waking up…so I guess I'm...okay I'll telll you everything later!" I kissed his cheek and wanted to leave, but I was interrupted by Logan.

"Hellooo! Hey Kendall do you have something to eat? I'm starving.." He was a bit dizzy, but I thing It's called a hangover.

"Kate made us a delicious breakfast, so yes." Kendall said and wrapped an arm around me.

"You're a hero!" Carlos came into the kitchen and said.

"Yepp!" James said. He was still a bit sad. Is this whole ' i'm heartbroken' stuff because of Sophie? Gosh, they met yesterday. Weird... But I talked with her about this and hopefully, she'll solve the problem.

The guys were sitting at the table, and were eating. I just sat on the couch thinking. How could James be that broken? They met yesterday, they weren't dating, they don't even know each other...What the hell is going on?

Probably, Kendall noticed that I was thinking about something, so he came and sat down next to me.

"What are you thinking about?" He asked. I just shook my head. But then...

"I have a plan!" I said and I was so happy. He just looked at me with a weird expression on his face.

"...should I know, what you are talking about?" He was still looking at me with a questioned look.

"Didn't you notice, that James is a bit sad?" I asked him.

"Yes, I did. All of us did. But he just didn't want to tell us, what was going on...do you know something?" He asked, while looking back at James.

"So, here is the situation...James has a crush on Sophie, but he thinks Sophie hates him, and Sophie has a crush on him too, but she is just too shy to let him know about her feelings...well this is why the both of them are kinda stressed and sad." He thought about it for a moment. I didn't let him say anything, I just continued my monologue. "Buuut I have a plan! Would you help with it?" I asked him, and looked at him with those puppy eyes.

"Sure!" He wrapped an arm around me and whsipered: "What's the plan?" I smiled and kissed his cheek. He was so cute. He got really excited, like it was a secret spy mission.

**Kendall's POV**

Kate told me about the secret plan. It wasn't bad actually... And she told me what was going on with Anne and Flower. I think, I'm a bit afraid of Anne. Kate told me what she have done with Sophie when they were arguing. Poor Flower...

"You have strange friends." He giggled a bit.

"I know, but I just love them the way they are. I mean, how could I not like them...they are ridiculous." I started to laugh a bit because old memories came into my mind.

We talked for about half an hour or more, when we realized that the guys are already done with their breakfast.

"Ready for the mission?" He whispered playfully in my ear. I giggled.

"Of course... !" I gave him a peck on the lips, and them we stood up.

We just stood up, and then Dora rushed into the room. She looked paniced.

"KATE! Anne attacked Flower and now they are fighting...and it's crazy!" She shouted. I could see fear in Kate's eyes.

"On no!" She said worriedly and ran away.

**Kate's POV**

One broken window, a lot of broken plate, and my guitar. They are dead. They are over. I am going to kill them...

**_~Flashback~_**

_**Anne's POV**_

_Awesome! Kate's gone, Sophie and Dora are still sleeping, and Flower is just eating some cereal...let the war begin!_

_**Flower's POV**_

_Okay! Soo, I'm eating this extremly delicious cereal, and then I'm gonna talk to Anne and tell her that I'm going to fight for Logan. I hope she is going to understand me and that she is not planning anything. I remember when we were in 9th grade, a stupid guy, who just came to the school sat next to her in the Italien class...well after a month he went to another school because of a mysterious reason...I'm wondering why...I hope she is not going to treat me like that...I mean, we're friends aren't we?_

_Anne came out of the room. She seemed so calmed. She walked to where I was and smiled. I have to say, she seemed nice._

_"Good morning Flower! How are you? Is your breakfast delicios?" Weird...she smiled, didn't punch me and she was just so friendly! I could get use to this!_

_"Thanks Anne, I'm fine and yes this is super delicious!" I smiled at her. She was still smiling._

_"Oh really? Then you should eat more!" She said while smiling._

_And then she just pushed my head down to the cereal bowl. My face was full with milk and cereal. She was still smiling._

_"OOooh! Poor Flower, I think there is some food on your face...you know you should really learn how to eat." She started laughing at me!_

_It was enough. I should have known that she's planning something. I can't let her do that! I grabbed the bowl and poured it out on Anne's head. It was streaming down her face. I felt really proud of myself...until she got furious._

_She didn't even say anything, just jumed so I fell over. She was hitting me so hard and I hit her back. Sophie came into the room._

_"What the hell is going on?" She screamed._

_Anne stopped hitting me for a moment and started running towards Sophie. She locked her into the bathroom, so she wasn't disturbing her! Then she ran back and we continued fighting. _

_We didn't even noticed that Dora woke up..._

_**~End of flashback~**_

**Kate's POV**_**  
**_

"I can't belive this!" I was standing in front of them. They were sitting on the couch, looking down. "We're not fifteen anymore!And we're friends for 6 years now, and we've never fought about a boy before! It's not the right solution! Cut that off, okay?! Look around! Was that worth it?" I was really sad. We didn't notice that the guys were standing at the door...Logan felt quite awkward, because I think he realized, it's about him. We all know that he's kinda girl crazy, so he flirted with both of them...that caused the big misunderstanding. Logan decided to broke the silence.

"Look! I'm really sorry. I didn't mean to...you know...make you think that I'm..." He couldn't finish the sentence. He felt really emberassed.

"It's okay! We were stupid...I mean I was stupid! Sorry Flower!" There was real regret in her eyes. She hugged Flower. Logan smiled at her.

Anne stood up, and walked over to me.

"I'm sorry! I'll buy you a new guitar I promise, just give me the money!" She is back. After that sentence I knew that she is back! I hugged her. That's when I realized, that Sophie is missing.

I broke the hug.

"Where's Sophie?" I asked. I looked at Dora, she shook her head.

**Anne's POV**

UUuuh...I locked her in the bathroom...and I don't know where the keys are...TROUBLE!

"She is walking around...she didn't sleep well!" Yes! I lied. But that's because I didn't want to ruin the moment. All I have to do is to find the keys and then everyone's going to be happy!

"Okay!" She smiled.

Everyone went to Kendalls house except for me. I told them, I'm just a bit tired so I'm having a nap.

I knocked on the bathroom door.

"Sophie! Sophie! Wooohooo? Are you still alive?" She didn't answer. I heard she was snoring. Awsome! She went back to sleep which means...it doesn't really mean anything.

**_An hour later..._**

It was now 1 pm. And still no keys... I'm lucky cause' Sophie is still sleeping. I was looking for it everywhere! What if I'm not gonna find it?

I had no more time to think about it, because the others entered the room.

"Had a rest?" Kate asked while smiling.

"Yepp! I'm totally fresh!" I said with fake-smiling.

"Good thing, because we're taking a little tour in LA." Kate said. My expriession was like: OMG! SOPHIE IS STILL IN THE BATHROOM!

"I don't want to..." I said but Logan cut me off.

"Come ooon! It you're first time in LA! You can't say no!" His smile was so cute! I lost my mind and without thinking I replied: "Okay!" I was smiling like an idiot.

"Where is Sophie?" Flower asked. "She should be here!" She said.

"Don't worry! She texted me. She said that she is coming late...she found a mall, and she got a shopping fever!" I was terrible when it came to stuff like lying. But it worked! They all belived it. Huhh!

"Okay then...shall we go?" Kendall asked. Uh-Oh! I can't let Sophie alone...but I have no idea what to do...

Everyone said 'yepp' in a choir except for James.

"Sorry guys, but I feel exhausted. I think I'm going home now." He said while yawning.

I quickly reacted:

"Don't you want to stay here? I mean if you're staying here, I'm more calmed. I don't like leaving my stuff without protection..." Hahaha! James is a hero!

"That would be amazing!" Flower agreed with me.

"Is that okay Kate?" James asked Kate.

"Yes of course!" She smiled at him.

I really want to be here, when Sophie wakes up. That is going to be awkward. I want to see James face when he realizes that Sophie is stuck in the bathroom...How can I always get into trouble?!

"Let's go then!" Kendall smiled, took Kate's hand. We all left the house.

I was with Kendall Kate and Logan in the car. The others went with Carlos.

"Looks like our plan is not going to work..." Kendall said to Kate.

"Who knows...I mean, Sophie can arrive in any minute, and James is there so...miracles happen!" She smiled.

Or not. I don't know what they are talking about, but Sophie is kidnapped in the bathroom, so she is not able to do anything...

"What plan are you talking about?" Logan asked them. I'm curios about that too...

"We wanted to lock Sophie and James inside the house, so they could talk about their problems, and maybe they could solve them. I think they have chemistry!" Kate said.

I couldn't take it anymore! I burst into a laughter, and I couldn't stop. I thought that they are going to kill me after this, and now it looks like I helped them. I'm a genius.

Everyone in the car was looking at me strange.

"What was that for?" Logan asked me.

"Oh, nothing! Not like I locked Sophie in the bathroom or something..." I was still laughing so hard.

"You WHAT?" Kendall and Kate asked me in a choir.

**Sophie's POV**

I had a really good dream. James and I got together. He kissed me and it was the best dream ever. I slowly opened my eyes.

Where the hell am I? I sat up and looked around. I'm in a bathroom. Weird...Did I just fall asleep while brushing my teeths or what?

Anyway...it's just a bathroom. I can get out of it any time I want to! I think it's time. I stood up, and tried to open the door...but it didn't open...NOOO! I'M LOCKED INTO A BATHROOM!

"Heeeeeeeeelp! Someone! Help meee!" I shouted like an idiot, and started hitting the door.

**James POV**

I'm sitting on the couch, watching TV and thinking.

I know, everyone is thinking about, why I'm so strange with Sophie...well here is the answer...

There was a girl on twitter, who tweeted me every singe day. Well, first I didn't care, because I thought she was just another 'rusher', who just needs an RT.

But then...I looket at her picture! Every day! After I got a tweet from her...picure! I wanted to write to her, but then I changed my mind, because that would be so emberassing. So I let this whole crush going away.

And yesterday...I met her! Yes, the girl I was talking about is Sophie. That's why I'm confused.

Weird...it's like I'm hearing her voice in my head...

But it sounds so real...

I ran out to the street to see if she was coming back, but nothing...

I'm still hearing her!

"SOMEONE HELP ME!" I heard her screaming. It comes from the bathroom.

"Sophie are you in there?" I asked worriedly.

"James?" She asked.

What's going on here?

_**Like I said, it was about the new characters. You'll find out, what happens with Sophie and James, Logan and Anne, and maybe other pairings in the next chapter. I mentioned that after this little break, I'm going to write about Kendall and Kate! :D**_

_**Thanks for reading.I hope you liked it! :) Please after reading this, review! :)  
**_

_**I really want to know, what you're thinking about the story! :)  
**_


End file.
